Ruthless Aggression
by MendedHeart
Summary: She has two best friends. she is in love with one of her best friends best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**THE BEGINNING**_

My name is Ayme Allison Adamson. My ring name is AAA and I am a WWE Diva. I have 2 best friends. One guy best friend and one girl best friend. My girl best friend is Kaitlynn (a fellow Diva) and my guy best friend is Randy Orton. Randy and I are an onscreen couple and Kaitlynn and I are enemies onscreen. See randy and I are heels onscreen and kaitlynn is a face. She is involved with john cena onscreen. They aren't together off screen. John cena is randy's best guy friend. He is the face of the company and so he and randy are enemies onscreen. Off screen I am head over heels in love with john cena. But he doesn't know it. See randy and I have known each other for so long that we just naturally flirt. We have great chemistry onscreen even though we have nothing but friendship off screen. Randy and I have known each other for about 20 years. We went through the last 2 years of high school together. We stayed in touch when I went off and did my thing and he went off to do his thing. Wrestling was in randy's blood. His father was a WWE superstar and so was his grandfather. My family has nothing to do with wrestling but I knew about it when I hung out with randy and his family. I had no interest in becoming a wwe diva when I was younger even though I idolized Trish stratus and Lita. I just didn't want to become a wrestler until I met john cena. See I went with randy when he first started OVW in 2001. I went with him to everything he did after I met john cena. I decided that I was going to become a wwe diva. Randy trained me every step of the way. He made me stronger than any other diva in wwe. I made my debut with Randy Orton. I was his eye candy though I didn't wrestle. I didn't mind because randy was my best friend. I figured that I would wrestle soon. And I did. I started wrestling every diva out there. My favorites to wrestle were Trish stratus and Lita. But I wrestled them all. Soon I wasn't known as Ayme I was known as AAA or Triple A. Kind of a mock of Triple H. But he and I always laugh at that. Anyways back to the story. When john cena debuted in June of 2002 I was right there. His well toned body was glistening as he tried to beat Kurt Angle. John cena had answered to the "ruthless aggression" that Vince McMahon put out. John lost to Kurt but he didn't change in my eyes. My feelings have been growing for john Cena since 2001 and now in 2013 they are massive.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**_

"Randy and Triple A have beat John Cena and Kaitlyn" The King said.

"I can't believe it King. I never would have guessed they would be the fact couple of the company. This is amazing." Michael Cole said.

Randy goes and grabs a mic. "Tonight everyone knows how Randy Orton and Triple A dominate the WWE. With Triple A by my side I will finally get my championship back." he said looking at Cena's WWE Championship belt.

Ayme grabbed the mic from Randy "and with the help of my main man here I will be come the Diva's champion once again for the 5th time." she said while looking at Kaitlyn's Diva's belt.

Randy walked over to Ayme and grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a long hard passionate kiss. She took her tongue and traced his lips after he was finished kissing her. And with that the two heels left the ring leaving john Cena and Kaitlyn to deal with what was just said. As randy and Ayme got behind the curtain randy looked down at Ayme. Randy Orton stood at 6'5 and Ayme stood at 5'9. She threw her arms around randy's neck and gave him a big hug.

"That was fun randy. Can we do it again?" she asked

"Next week Aym." he laughed.

Just then john cena and kaitlyn came through the curtain. Randy gave kaitlyn a hug and then cena a hug. "Good job out there randy and kait. Too bad you were up against the most dominant team in WWE." randy said laughing.

"Oh yeah randy? Do you think we are soft or something?" john said.

"Well now that you mention it you do look like your putting on weight." Randy said jokingly

"Oh that's it randy I am going to get you." John said while running after randy who has ran away after saying that.

Ayme went over to kaitlyn and gave her a hug. "I didn't hurt you out there did I Kait?" ayme asked.

"No I am fine Aym. So how are you doing? You looked pretty happy in the ring after that kiss." kaitlyn said nudging Ayme.

"You know there is nothing but friendship between me and randy. I have known him for a long time. Besides you know I am in love with someone else that doesn't think of me that way." ayme said.

"How do you know if john thinks of you that way or not? You have never told him how you feel" kaitlyn said

"I know but oh I don't know what to do anymore. I have been pinning over him for 12 years. I don't know if I can try the next step with him or not." ayme explained.

"Aym why can't you just tell him how you feel and just let things go naturally?" Kaitlyn said

"Ugh your right kait. But I need to talk to randy about it first. You know how protective of me he is. Even though john is his best friend who knows how randy will react." Ayme said. And with that the two divas went to their dressing room.

"Dude she don't like me like that." John said.

"Man you don't know her at all do you? Dude she has been in love with you since the first time she saw you in our OVW days. How can you be so thick headed?" Randy said.

"Are you serious? How could I not have noticed something that never happened? You are ridiculous she doesn't like me like that." John said

John had never known a girl like ayme. She was every bit in love with the ring as he or randy is. She gives it her all every time she goes out there. Tonight she slapped john and it did hurt but in a good way. He has known her since 2001 when he and randy met in OVW. He didn't think she even liked wrestling. He had noticed her and wanted to get to know her more. He noticed her before he noticed his now best friend randy Orton. His feelings for her were extreme. She walked around in a short short skirt and her ass was the perfect shape. She wore tight shirts that showed her every curve. He went crazy every time she walked past him. After john found out that she and randy were best friends he decided that he would become friends with randy. He liked randy and so he didn't really mind. He just wanted to know more about ayme. This mysterious and sexy woman.

"John snap out of it" randy said snapping his fingers in front of his friend.

"Oh sorry randy. Was off thinking about something." John said.

"Yea and I know what you were thinking about. Do you not think that she wore those short skirts and tight tops to impress me?" randy asked

"Well yea I thought you and her were a couple back then" john said

"You dumb ass how many times do I have to tell you that Ayme and I are only friends. She is like my sister. I can never think of her that way. That is just the way it has always been between her and me." Randy explained.

"You have told me that from the beginning but have you seen the way you two act? Everyone thinks there is something between you two." John said

"Yea we have always had that problem. We can't help it. It is like we just automatically flirt. Why do you think our onscreen relationship is like it is?" randy said

"Yea well you have sure fooled me and the rest of the roster." John said.

"So shall we get showered and changed and go to dinner with the girls?" randy said.

"Yea lets hurry I am starving." John said

"Me too john." randy said

"So are we going out tonight?" ayme asked as the guys walked towards them.

"Yea out to dinner is that ok with you two?" Randy said.

"Yea I am starving so let's go." Ayme said while putting her arm into Randys arm. She looked up at john with a smile on her face.

John watched her walk away arm in arm with randy. _Yea right there is so something going on between those two._ John thought to himself. His view was blocked by kaitlyn "oh hey kaitlyn shall we join them?" he puts his arm out for her to take.

"Yea john lets go" she said as she put her arm through his.

They walked soon after their friends. As they left the arena they saw ayme and randy standing by the car talking. It was john's rental car so they had to wait for him to unlock the door. "Who is sitting in the front with me? John asked

"I want to is that ok?" ayme asked

"That's fine" randy and kaitlyn said in unison.

John opened her door for her. He noticed she had a smile on her face. She sat down and he closed the door. He looked at randy and kaitlyn as they hurried and got into the back seat.

"So where are we going?" Kaitlyn said

"Somewhere fast I think. I am starving and I don't want to wait for anything too long." John said.

"So fast food it is then" randy said.

"Do you think he will ask her out?" kaitlyn whispered in randy's ear

"He still thinks something is going on between her and me. No matter how many times I tell him we are just friends and that is all we ever will be." randy whispered back.

"Seriously he don't get it yet?" kaitlyn whispered.

"I don't know. Vie told him from the beginning that she and I are only friends. He has a thick head that is for sure." Randy whispered back.

John pulled into ARBYS. "Ok lets go." john said.

They walk into the restaurant and up to the counter. "Ok guys it's my treat tonight." Ayme said.

They gave the girl behind the counter all of their orders and ayme paid. "Can I have your name please?" the girl said.

"Ayme" ayme said to the girl behind the counter. They all took their cups and got the drink they wanted. As they sat down their Ayme's name was called.

"Sit down I will get it. Randy can you help me?" john said.

"Yea lets go." randy said.

Ayme watched as john walked away with randy. She thought randy had a nice body. None better but her love for john made him the best looking around. She wished he would notice her.

"He does like you aym. He just thinks that you and randy have a thing." kaitlyn said

"How can he even think that? It don't matter I don't think he likes me like that anyways." ayme said.

"Ugh you two are priceless." Kaitlyn said as randy and john comes back with the food.

"It's about time. I'm starving" ayme said.

They all ate their food and then headed back to their hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The Secret**_

When they drove back to the hotel Kaitlyn went to her hotel room giving all her friends a hug. When she got to Ayme she looked in her eyes and whispered "don't give up girl john does like you…. A LOT"

Ayme gave her friend a smile. John then went to his own hotel room. Since john and Kaitlyn were champions they got their own rooms. As for randy and ayme they get to share a room. Not a big deal for them because they know each other so well. They went to their room and walked into where their beds were.

"Randy can I talk to you?" Ayme asked

"Do you even have to ask?" Randy said.

"I guess not huh. Well randy I need to know what you think about something." Ayme started. "What do you think if I was to tell john how I feel about him? I mean you are very protective of me and even though he is your best friend I just don't know how you would react if john and I got together."

"Oh Aym. How can you think that I wouldn't want you happy?" randy starts "I know how you feel about him. I have seen the way he makes you smile. You are like my sister and all I do want is you to be happy. Although I do need to tell you something aym."

"What?" ayme asked with her eyes wide? "Tell me randy what do you have to tell me?"

"Aym john thinks that there is something between you and me. I am thinking that maybe we should break up as a team. And an onscreen couple. I am planning to go to Vince and Stephanie tomorrow to see if we can change u to face. Maybe u and john can team up. I think that would be a good thing. I love being heel and john doesn't want to turn heel so I think maybe we can change it up. I love you aym but I don't want you to be missing out on john because we have good chemistry in the ring." Randy said.

"I agree with all you said randy. That means though you and I will be on the opposite sides. I am going to miss working with you randy" ayme said.

"Don't forget we have to work that into the storyline. So we will be working together for a little bit." randy said. He gave his best friend a hug.

John sat in his room thinking about everything that randy and kaitlyn had said about ayme likening him. He didn't know if he can believe that. He sees how randy and ayme are with each other. He still thinks there is something going on that they won't say. He pondered that thought for a while. He got up out of his bed and went to his bag. He took out his laptop and went back to the bed and opened his laptop. He put his password into his computer and went to look up randy Orton and ayme Adamson. He saw an article that read.

_Randal Keith Orton and Ayme Allison Adamson in car crash. June 20 1996 there was a car crash on interstate 70. Early in the morning on June 20 Mr. Orton and Miss Adamson were in a head on collision with a drunk driver. There was another passenger in their car. One of their school mates was in the car also. Lisa Jacobson was died on impact. She was not wearing her seat belt. The drunk driver that caused the crash died on impact also. Jason Franklin (26) was coming home from the bar at 2:30 am. He was way above legal limit of alcohol. He swerved into the oncoming lane of traffic. Mr. Orton who was driving his friend's home that night didn't see the car coming into his lane. He tried to swerve to miss the oncoming car but didn't react soon enough. The car of Mr. Franklin hit the driver side back door killing the person in the back seat of Mr. Orton's car. The services for Lisa Jacobson will be held on June 25, 1996..….._

The article went on telling where the service will be held and where to send anything to. John looked at the screen in disbelief. How could randy not tell him this? Randy was only 16 when this happened and since ayme was a year older. How could they not tell him that? He sees why they are so close now. Maybe they aren't together. John closed the lid of his laptop and put his laptop down and laid down to go to sleep.

John woke up at 5 am to go to work out. He got his gym bag after changing into his gym clothes. He took his room key and put it in his bag and left his room. He made his way to the elevator and there was randy coming out of his room.

"Hey randy are you ready to work out?" john asked.

"Dude I love to work out you know that." Randy said

"Lets go randy." john said

The elevator door opened and the two friends got in. They went down to the gym. They had 2 hrs of work out to do and then 2 hrs of practice in the ring at the hotel. For the practice the girls will be joining them. Randy didn't want to tell john about his plan to get him and ayme on the same team. He didn't want him to know that randy wants ayme and john together. Randy has kept things from john before but this he just didn't want to tell him. He knew that soon ayme was going to need someone other than himself to help her. It will soon be the anniversary of their friend's death.

"EARTH TO RANDY" john shouted to randy.

"Damnit john why did you shout?" randy asked

"Because you were zoning out. I am sorry man. Lets get to this workout" john said.

"Ok what shall we start with first?" Randy asked

"Let's start with the treadmill. It's a nice way for us to start our workout." John said

"Ok lets go" randy said. The two friends started to walk towards the treadmills. John thought about the article he read.

"The anniversary is coming up soon. I hope ayme and randy will be ok during that time. I am always going to be there for my friends. I will just have to make sure they know that. I don't want them to know that I know about any of it though. Not unless they want me to know. They will tell me themselves when they want to." john thought to himself

Randy looked over to his best friend. From the time they met he knew that john was an honest and true man. He knew that ayme would fall for him and that she would finally be happy. She thought it was a coincidence that he brought her to OWV when john was there. He had planned it. He had talked to john a few times before he got there but didn't let ayme know. He didn't even let john know that he was planning on setting him up. Randy knew the first time he met john that he was going to be a true friend. Those were 12 years ago and john and randy have become best friends. Just like randy and ayme are. Their workout continued until 7 am when the girls arrived for the practice.

"Hey john and randy lookin good there boys." Kaitlyn flirtatiously said winking at the pair.

"Hey Kaitlyn lookin good yourself girl" randy said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys" ayme said struggling to put a smile on her face.

Randy goes over to his friend and puts an arm around her taking her off to the side. "What's wrong aym?" Randy asked

"You know what is in 3 weeks?" she asked

Randy nodded his head he knew exactly what she was thinking of. "Yea I do. Aym you can't let it get you down. You have to fight the depression off." randy said.

After the car accident ayme went into a deep depression. Randy had a hard time helping her out of it. He knew he had to try though. He would stay over with her every night just so she wasn't alone. The crash hurt her bad. Not physically but mentally. You see ayme had known Lisa since they were babies. Their birthdays were the same day and they were born an hour apart in the same hospital. They were connected even more than randy and her were. They lived next door to each other. Randy lived next door to ayme and ayme was next to Lisa. When the crash happened they were coming back from a party where ayme was almost raped. Randy was only 16 and didn't go to the party but when his best friends called him he was there in a heart beat. Even though randy was only 16 he was bigger than most 18 or 19 year olds. Randy was always training with his dad. Randy sped to where the girls were and went into the party. Randy found ayme and Lisa in a corner. Lisa was trying to comfort ayme. Ayme managed to kick her assailant in the groin and ran off. She then called randy. She knew if anyone could protect her then it was going to be randy. When randy found the girls he asked them who he was. Ayme didn't want the guy to die she just didn't want him around her so she refused to tell randy who it was. Randy's blue eyes started to turn gray when he asked who he was again. Lisa frightened at his eyes told him who it was. Randy found the kid and beat the hell out of him and told him that if he ever looked at ayme again he would be sorry. On the way home is when the accident happened. After Lisa died ayme couldn't take it. She tried to take her own life a few times but randy caught her.

Ayme looked up at her best friend and smiled. "You will always be here for me. I know that. You always have been. I am sorry I put so much pressure on you randy." She said

"No pressure. I do what I have to for my sister. I love you Ayms. And you better remember that." randy said

"_Ayms" _he only called her Ayms when she needs him. "How did you know I needed to hear that?" she asked

"HEY WE GOING TO WRESTLE HERE?" john yelled from across the room.

Ayme and randy both went towards the other two. "So are you ready to kick some ass Ayms?" Randy asked slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I Am." she said "when you going to talk to Vince and Steph?"

"As soon as we finish eating. Cause you know john and you will be hungry after you and I kick their asses." Randy said.

The four friends practiced in the ring for 2 hours when they all decided to meet down in the lobby to go out for breakfast. It was only 9 am and they were all hungry. 20 minutes after practice was finished they all met in the lobby. Randy and ayme took randy's rental and kaitlyn and john took johns. They met up at the restaurant and all sat down for breakfast. They each enjoyed the company of the other three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New Storyline**

When they all finished breakfast Ayme went back to the motel with john and Kaitlyn because randy had to go to the arena to talk to Vince and Stephanie. When randy got to the arena he knew that he would see some smack down superstars so he kept his eye out for one of his friends.

"Hey fella what you doing here?" Shamus said while giving his friend a hug.

"I came to talk to the boss man. How you been man?" randy asked

"Cant complain now can I. I am having a blast here on smack down." shamus said.

"Listen man maybe we can catch a drink or something later I really need to talk to Vince and Steph." Randy said while walking away

"Sounds good to me fella" shamus said

Randy walked down the hall to a plain brown wooden door. There was a name plate on the door that read. "The McMahon's" Randy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a husky male voice said from behind the door.

"Randy" randy said

"Oh come in Viper." Vince said

Randy opened the door and went into the room. There were two desks in the room one was Vince's and one was Stephanie's.

"Can I talk to both of you?" randy asked

"Sure randy please sit down." Stephanie said

Randy sat down and looked at the McMahon's. "I need to talk to you about ayme and me. I think we need to break us up." Randy started "before you ask no nothing is wrong between ayme and me. Its just she will be going through some things now and I can't be the only one she can talk to. She has a thing for John and he has a thing for her." he paused

"We know this about them Randy." Stephanie said. "What do you have in mind?"

"A face change. Pair ayme up with john. He thinks something more than friendship is going on between ayme and me and if he thinks that then he wont be available to help her like she needs." randy said

"What exactly is she going through right now randy?" Vince said

"vince you remember that accident I told you I was involved in when I was 16?" he asked vince

"Yea I remember. A friend of yours was killed in a car accident and so was the drunk driver that hit you. Right?" Vince said

"Yes that one. Well it wasn't just me and my friend in the car. Ayme was in the car too. She was best friends with Lisa. We lived next to each other. Lisa was an hour younger than ayme. They were born in the same hospital. They did everything together. Well when Lisa died so did a piece of ayme. She went into a deep depression. I helped her through it because she wouldn't let anyone else get close enough to her. She goes through a milder depression around this time of year. I have helped her through it for so long I think its time that she gets someone else to help her. I think her and john would make a very good face couple. I will talk to kaitlyn and tell her that she won't be with john anymore onscreen. She will understand I know she will. I figured that in the storyline I get mad at ayme when she is ringside during a match of mine and she costs me the match. We break up and she falls into johns arms. Something likes that. What do you think?" randy said finishing up.

"Wow ayme went through all that? Wow no wonder she is strong." Stephanie said.

"Actually she got strong because of john. I had a plan to get my best friend out of her depression and when I met john my plan just fell into place. But they don't realize how the other feels about them. They are both stubborn. Anyways when she met john she asked me to train her. So I did. That is why she is the way she is. So see it would be a good thing for them to team together." Randy said.

"I think it's a great idea" Vince said. "We will have the writers fix something up today and the script will be delivered to the 4 of you by tonight."

"Great thanks vince. And thank you Stephanie." Randy said.

Randy stood up and started to the door when he turned around. "Oh and please don't tell anyone about the accident or what I told you about ayme. She would murder me" and with that randy turned and left the room.

"With that done I can finally get those two together." he said to himself. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" kaitlyn said

"Hey Kait I have to talk to you. Are you free right now?" Randy asked

"I am with john and ayme." She said

"Can you go somewhere else so they can't hear you talk?" he asked

"Yea give me a minute."

"Ok" randy waited patiently for her to get to someplace quiet and alone.

"I'm back now what is it? Is everything ok?" she asked

"Everything is perfect. You will not be partnering with john anymore. There will be a new story line. I have just met with Vince and Stephanie and asked them to break ayme and me up. I think it is best if she partners with john. Is that ok with you?" randy said

"Is that ok with me? Of course it is. I know how long you have been trying to get those two together. And this is just perfect. I am happy that maybe now they will get close like they need to be." She said with a smile on her face.

"I knew you would be ok with it but I wanted to tell you myself before the script gets delivered to us tonight. I am going to have it as a surprise for john though. Ayme and I talked about it last night and we both think it's a good time to split." randy said.

"Yea sounds like it will be the perfect time." She said.

"Well I am on my way back to the hotel. Tell ayme I am going to be in our room for a little bit. I have to do something." randy said

"Ok randy I will. See you soon." she said hanging up the phone.

Randy had to do something alright. He had to do his yearly breakdown. Ayme hadn't noticed but every year around this time randy spends some time to himself. He has a breakdown and he can't ever let her see it. He has to be strong for her and if she sees him crying then she won't get better. So once a year he hides himself away in his room and just has a breakdown. He arrived in the parking lot of the hotel and parked his car. He got out and made his way to the lobby. As he approached the hotel he saw Brie and Nikki Bella. Oh he can't stand the twins. They think they are the best at everything.

"Hey randy where is john?" Nikkie asks.

"No idea nikkie. And keep away from him. He is too good for you." randy replied.

"What ever ass!" she said in response.

Randy headed into the hotel and made his way up to his room. He opened the door and walked through then closed it quickly locking it from the inside. Then he went over to his bed and threw his head on his hands. He started crying. There was something he hadn't even told ayme. He was in love with Lisa. He has never forgotten about her. It's why he has gone from relationship to relationship. The only constant relationship he has had since Lisa was with ayme. Today was the day he missed her the most. They had secretly been going out for 2 years and today was there anniversary. Who knew you could find your true love when you were only 14 and 15. But she was his true love. He missed her every day. He never told ayme because he didn't want to take away from her. He knows he should tell her but he just doesn't know how. After 17 years he just didn't know how. He had given Lisa a locket for her birthday the year she died. He held it in his hands while crying. He knew he had to start being brave again so he had to stop crying and put on his brave face. The face he always wore around ayme. Just as randy was getting up to splash cold water on his face there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" randy asked from the bathroom.

"Mr. Orton I have a script here for you." the voice from the other side of the door said.

Randy walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it. On the other side was about about the age of 18. "Hey Tim how you doing today?" randy asked the young man.

"I'm great randy how about you? I have a script for you. Is ayme, kaitlyn or john here?" He asked

"No I believe they are in kaitlyn's room. I will walk with you just let me get my key." randy said while going back into the room to get the room key. Randy then turned around and left the room. He and Tim went down to the end of the hall. "So how was school this past year?" randy asked the teen

"It was good. My wrestling coach told me I have a lot of power." Tim said with a huge grin.

"That's great. Hope to see you as a WWE superstar then very soon." randy said while patting the kid on the back.

"It's my dream." he said

They got to the end of the hall and turned to Kaitlyn's door. Randy knocked.

"Who is it?" kaitlyn asked

"The legend killer here to take out that punk Cena" randy said with a big smile. He looked over at Tim who seems to be shaking. "Hey cena is my best friend I wont take him out… yet" a playful grin came on randy's face just as the door opened and john stood there.

John looked down at the 18 year old then at his friend. "You are lucky Tim is here or I would kick your ass." John said with a smile. "Wait why Tim is here?"

"I have a script for kaitlyn, cena, and ayme." He said with a smile holding up the scripts.

John took the scripts and they all said good bye to Tim. As Tim was walking away randy looked at him? "Hey if you ever want to train with me you are more than welcome to." He said to Tim who turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Ok thanks randy." he said

Randy went into the room with the rest of them with his script in hand. He wasn't sure if john was going to be happy or not. He should be happy randy had pretty much gift wrapped ayme for him. As randy walking into the room he was met with a huge hug from ayme. "It happens next week randy. You yell at me and tell me you never want to see me again next week. Then when I return to the back john is there to comfort me. Then kaitlyn sees him comforting me and get mad and leaves him." She whispered in randy's ear.

When randy pulled away from the hug he looked at his friend. She was smiling from ear to ear with tears in her eyes.

"Hey why the tears?" randy asked

"I am just happy randy that is all" she said

"Hey hands off my future girlfriend Orton or you will have to deal with me" john said with a laugh and a smile

"Ha-ha I am not your girlfriend yet cena. Besides you can't keep me away from the legend killer. You know considering he has a mighty fine body." she said while winking at randy.

Randy got it. She was playing. He knew that face anywhere. "Besides cena you can't handle this type of woman. She is strong sexy and loves to have it…." his sentence was interrupted when ayme put her finger to his lips.

"You don't want to spoil all the fun. Poor cena over there I don't think can take it" she said while pulling away from randy to face john. "Or can you cena?" She said with big puppy dog eyes.

"As I say all the time. You want some come get some" john said with a smile.

"Oh my god would you three like me to leave?" kaitlyn said with a smile. She got up and walked over to randy giving him a big hug. "Are you ok?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yea I am fine. Why you ask?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well your eyes are puffy and since I know you haven't been in a fight I think you have been crying."

He looked down into her gorgeous brown eyes. He has always liked kaitlyn even though she was so much younger than he was. But something in her eyes told him she was different than the others. "How do you know if I was in a fight? Have you been following me?" he asked with a smile.

"No if you were in a fight you would have bragged about it. You know since you have been here for more than a second." she said with a smile. She looked at his chiseled face. Even though he was 6 years older than her, she wanted him in a bad way.

"Yea I guess I do like to brag don't I." Randy said with a smile. He wanted to tell her about Lisa but didn't want to ruin the moment. "I am fine though"

Kaitlyn brought him in for another hug. "We have a storyline also" she softly whispered in randy's ear.

He pulled away and looked at her. "We do? Wow that's great. I can't wait." The legend killer had a smirk on his face. Could he be falling in love again? He loved Lisa so much and he and ayme got to be best friends after the accident. Would Lisa want him to move on?

The four friends sat down and went over the script. The writers always left room for impromptu scenarios. And the four were discussing possible scenarios. The four friends laughed about everything they were coming up with. Randy then looked at his watch.

"Crap I have to go. I am meeting Stephen tonight after smack down is done. Do you all want to join?" randy said while jumping out of the chair.

"Oh that will be fun. Let's go." The rest answered in unison.

They all made their way out the hotel room. Usually ayme was walking with randy but tonight she decided to walk with john. Taking his arm she looked up at him. She smiled as he looked down at her with his own smile on his face. "Maybe I can be with ayme" john thought to himself. Behind john and ayme was randy and Kaitlyn. Randy held out his arm and kaitlyn took it. He looked down at her looking into her beautiful brown eyes again. He smiled as she looked up at him. The two pairs walked down the hall to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and they all got inside.

"Oh hey john. When I got back to the hotel Nikkie was outside and asked me where you were." Randy remembered

John looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to deal with her. She is a psycho. She is so stalkerish." he said looking down at the girl on his arm.

"Want me to make her jealous john?" ayme asked with a smirk on her face.

"What do you have in mind ayme?" Randy asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well I can be all over john when we leave the elevator. Pretend that we are together in real life. Then maybe she will leave him alone." She explained

"Ok I am up for that" john said with a big smile on his face.

The elevator door opened and just as they expected Nikkie and Brie Bella were in the lobby talking to Cody Rhodes. Nikkie looked up when she heard the elevator. She was happy to see john but didn't like what else she saw. Ayme was hanging on his arm like she owned it. Nikkie looked over at her sister. Brie looked towards the elevator and was in disgust. John had picked ayme up and kissed her softly. She wrapped her legs around john's waist to stay where she was as she nibbled on his ear. Brie looked back at nikkie to see all the color leave her sisters face.

John was in heaven. The girl he has been in love with for 12 years is nibbling on his ear. He couldn't help but smile. He started kissing her neck. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes and a smile on her face. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes as she went in for another kiss. They kissed for a minute and then she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and they continued to walk to the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot the four friends had a good laugh.

"Did you see the color leave her face?" randy said

"It was the best moment of all time." kaitlyn said.

John and ayme didn't say anything. They were walking hand in hand now to randy's rental. Kaitlyn sat in the front with randy as john and ayme sat in the back not taking their eyes off of each other.

Kaitlyn leaned over to randy "it's about time with those two." She whispered in his ear. Randy nodded in agreement. They drove to the "pub" as shamus puts it. He was waiting for them. He hugged the girls and shook the guy's hands.

"Well fella what's happening in your life?" shamus asked

"Nothing man just living the dream" randy said with a smile on his face.

"I want to dance. Care to dance with me john?" ayme said looking up at john

"I would love to." he said while taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Just as they got to the dance floor the song changed to a slow one. She put her arms around his neck and looked deep into his baby blue eyes. He put his hands on her hips as he did the same. "You are absolutely beautiful Ayme."

"I think you are the sexiest man I have ever seen." she said while putting her head on his chest.

They danced like that for the rest of the night.

"So how did your meeting with the bosses go fella?" shamus asked

"Went great. Got a new story line for those two on the dance floor. And one for me and kaitlyn." Randy answered

"Randy do you want to dance?" Kaitlyn asked while standing up

"Love to kaitlyn." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. While he put his hands on her hips bringing her close to him. "Could this be love?" he asked himself. He hasn't felt this way for 17 years. But I don't want to stop it. Lisa knew I loved her and she and she would want him to be happy right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Hook Up

The next morning after a night of dancing and catching up with Shamus. It was late when the friends got back to the hotel. They all said their good byes and good nights and went to their rooms. Ayme went to her room with Randy and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ayme you looked very happy tonight." Randy said.

"I was very happy Randy. It was a dream come true to be in John's arms while we dance." She said with a smile on her face.

"I am going to go to sleep now. See you in the morning." Randy said while getting his stuff to change into for bed. He went into the bathroom and changed brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom and laid on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling with visions of Kaitlyn in his head. Thinking of her made him happy. He has to be falling in love with the WWE diva champion. He is excited about the storyline the two will share. He drifts off to sleep.

Ayme was having her own fantasies about John. She has loved him for 12 years. She has never been able to tell him. He always thinks something is going on between Ayme and Randy. No matter how many times he is told otherwise. She felt his lips for the first time tonight when he kissed her in front of Nikkie. She enjoyed that kiss. And the one she gave him. She enjoyed being in his arms. It felt so right being in his arms. She can't wait to be with John even if it is just storyline. Her hopes and dreams are that she and John becomes a real couple. As she thought of the events of the night she drifted off to sleep.

Down the hall the WWE champion John Cena was pacing back and forth. He couldn't get the kisses he shared with Ayme out of his head. He enjoyed them very much but she was only kissing him to help him out with Nikkie. Right? Although he did feel some truth with it all. He doesn't know what to do. Maybe there isn't anything going on between her and Randy. Randy is his best friend and he has given John his blessing to see Ayme. After breakfast Randy disappeared yesterday. John didn't know where he had gone. It was a few hours before Randy showed back up. "Hmmm I wonder if this storyline was Randy's idea." John said to himself. John's thoughts go to the article he read yesterday. He can't believe Randy hasn't told him about the accident. John has known Randy for 12 years and neither Randy nor Ayme have said anything. John lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling with the visions of Ayme in his head as he fell asleep.

Across the hall from John, Kaitlyn herself was in deep thought about Randy. She couldn't believe that she would finally have a storyline with him. A storyline not including John or Ayme. As much as she loves John and Ayme she is so excited to have one just with Randy. Picturing Randy's body was starting to put a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to hold that body against her. Her thoughts went back to when he walked in to her room when the scripts got here. He was crying and she knew he was but why? He was one of the toughest guys she knows. He has her worried. As she lies on her bed she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Randy and Ayme both woke up at 5 am. "Man I don't know if I want to work out this morning." Randy said.

"Yea but don't you need to?" Ayme asked.

"Not really. John and I just strength train in the weight room and then sharpen our skills in the ring with you and Kaitlyn. Speaking of Kaitlyn do you think she would consider going out on a date with me?" Randy asked.

"You mean you like Kaitlyn? I haven't seen you like someone enough to ask them out. In a long time at least." Said stated.

"I know but there is something about her. Besides she has the most beautiful brown eyes." Randy said.

"You will never know unless you ask her Randy. She has never told me how she feels about you." she said with a smile on her face.

"Ok well I better get going to the gym. See you in a couple hours." Randy said while leaving the room.

Randy looked down the hall and John wasn't anywhere around. Randy walked towards the elevator with his gym bag in hand. The elevator doors opened and HHH was already in the elevator. "Hey Hunter." Randy said

"Hey Randy. What you up to this early in the morning?" HHH asked

"Going to go work out. How about you Hunter?" Randy said.

"Going to go get something to eat. Stephanie didn't eat last night and decided she was hungry at this time." he said with a smile.

"Well have a good day Hunter." Randy said.

"Hey Randy how are you holding up after yesterday?" Hunter asked. When Randy was in evolution with Hunter he told Hunter about Lisa. He knew how Randy felt about Lisa.

"I'm good Hunter thanks. Things are starting to look up for me." Randy said as the elevator door opened and the two friends walked out.

"Well if you need to talk you know my number" Hunter said while walking out of the hotel.

"Thanks Hunter." Randy replied. Randy then walked down the hall to the gym. As he enters the gym he sees John already there. "Hey John what time did you get here?"

"About 3 am this morning. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would work out." John answered

"Sounds good to me. Why couldn't you sleep John? Have a certain diva on your mind?" Randy asked with a grin

"Maybe" John said with a big smile on his face. He had to ask Randy about the accident. "Randy hurries up and start training you have a ways to catch up to me. Plus I have to talk to you about something."

"About what John? I have already told you to go for it with Ayme. What else is there to talk about?" Randy asked

"June 20, 1996" John stated

The look on Randy's face was one of pure shock. How did John find out? No one but a few people knew. Randy isn't upset but he didn't want to tell John about it yet. Not until John and Ayme got together. "How did you find out about that John?" Randy asked

"I read an article on the internet about the accident." John said "why haven't you told me yourself? Why did I have to read about it? I thought we were best friends. I don't understand."

"I was planning on telling you John. I just had to wait for something. Every year it is hard on Ayme to get through and even though I will always be there for her she needs someone else to help her through. That is where you come into it. I know how you feel about her and I know how she feels about you and I think you can help her get through anything. She lost her bestest best friend on that day. Her and I only because best friends after that. Will you help her through this with me?" Randy asked as he got on the treadmill.

"Randy do you even have to ask? Of course I will help her through this. Were you the one that thought of the new storyline?" John asked

"Of course. I had to get you two together somehow. And yes John before you ask she did mean those kisses." Randy said with a smile

The two friends continued talking the entire two hours. At 7 am Kaitlyn and Ayme came to do their practice with the guys.

"I think we need to change it up a bit. Have you with me Kaitlyn and John you take Ayme. Since this is how it is going to be from now on." Randy said while they were walking to the ring.

"Yea I think so too" John said. John took Ayme by the hand and leads her to the ring. He holds the second rope down to allow her to enter the ring. He kisses her hand before letting it go. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh this is what we have to look forward to from now on." Kaitlyn said softly to Randy.

"I know. I hope my stomach can handle it. By the way Kaitlyn I have a question I need to ask you." Randy said

Kaitlyn stopped walking and looked at Randy. She could see the sweat rolling down his face. "What is the question?"

"Would you do I the favor and go on a date with me tonight?" Randy asked nervously.

A smile came across her face. "Of course I will Randy. Oh my god I am so excited." She threw her arms around Randy's neck and gave him a shy kiss.

Randy was shocked at the kiss but it felt well. He put his arms around her waist and brought her in closer and gave the kiss more passion. Her lips were going in perfect succession with Randy's. She opened her mouth a little with the invitation for him to enter his tongue. Randy felt her open her mouth as his tongue started searching for hers. She pulled away from Randy and looked towards the ring. In the ring John and Ayme were staring at her and Randy. As Randy looked up and saw his two friends he realized he started to blush.

"What? Haven't you ever seen two incredibly sexy people kissing?" Randy asked he grabbed Kaitlyn by the waist bringing her into him as they walk towards the ring. He grabs her hand and helps her up on the apron. He sat on the middle rope to help her through the ropes. With that they started practicing. With Randy and Ayme being on the opposite sides it is going to be interesting. Ayme hasn't ever gone against Randy but was excited to go against him with John. For the next two hours they practiced. At the end Ayme and Kaitlyn decided they want to go shopping. John and Randy decided to get a card game going.

After Ayme and Kaitlyn left to go shopping John and Randy called some guys. They called Hunter, Ryback, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Shamus, and Zach Ryder. While they waited for the guys in John's room they talked about Randy and Kaitlyn's date that night.

"So where are you going to take her?" John asked his friend.

"I know a little place that is nice and romantic." Randy said with a smile on his face.

"Randy why has it taken so long for you to get into a relationship? I only saw you in one serious relationship. And that one ended in a divorce. So why now?" John asked.

"John if I tell you something will you promise NOT to tell Ayme?" Randy asked

"Of course. What is it?" John said.

"For two years before Lisa died she and I were in a relationship. Ayme don't know and I don't want her to find out right now. I will tell her but just not right now." Randy explained.

"Is that why you didn't come to Kaitlyn's room right away yesterday? Was it your anniversary?" John asked.

"Yea. It was our anniversary. I was completely in love with her. I still am but I have the same feeling about Kaitlyn so that is why I am finally going after her." Randy said. How did his best friend John Cena figure all that out? Man he must be smarter than Randy thought. Just then the door knocked. John went and opened the door and there stood. Hunter, Zach, Ryback, Cody, Chris, and Shamus.

"Come on in guys. Randy and I have the table set up. Hope you brought all your money because I have a feeling I'm going to win." John said.

Laughing at their friend all of them came into the room.

"Hey Hunter. You get Stephanie her food this morning?" Randy asked

"Yea he is fed and now she is shopping. She decided to go to the mall when I told her I was going to play cards with you guys." Hunter said.

"Oh? Did she go with anyone?" Randy asked.

"Yea my wife. She went to spend some money." Jericho said with a smile on his face.

"Well that is where Ayme and Kaitlyn are at. I will text Kaitlyn and tell her to look for them." Randy said.

"You're not going to text Ayme? Did you two have a fight?" Hunter asked.

"He is dating Kaitlyn now." John said with a smile.

"WHAT?' the guys said.

"Since when?" Zach asked.

"Since this morning" John said.

"John you have a big mouth. Geez I guess I can't have a personal life if John is around." Randy said.

"Nope I have the biggest mouth in the WWE." John said with a huge smile on his face.

Randy took out his phone and started texting Kaitlyn. "Hey Stephanie and Jessica are at the mall. Keep a look out for them. Love Randy" Randy sent the text and waited for a response. A few moments later his phone beeped. "ok Randy we will look. Do I need something nice to wear for our date tonight? Or is it going to be casual? Let me know Hun. Love Kaitlyn" Randy smiled and responded. "Its casual babe. I will see your sexy body later. I am going to win some money now. Love Randy"

He put his phone down on the table as he waited for the rest to join him. The others sat down. "Ok let's play." Randy said as his phone beeped again. "Win lots of money and have fun. See you and your god body later. Love Kaitlyn." Randy put his phone back on the table and smiled. They played card for a few hours.

Meanwhile the girls had found Stephanie and Jessica. They went to all their favorite stores. They all decided to eat some lunch. They decided not to eat at the mall so they went to a restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they sat at their table.

"So what is going on with you Ayme? You excited for the new storyline?" Stephanie asked

"Oh Stephanie I can't wait. I don't know if you know this but I have been head over heals for John Cena since I met him. And being his partner onscreen maybe just maybe we can have a relationship off-screen." Ayme said.

"Ayme I do believe you will be happy soon. Your dreams will come true. I am positive of it." Kaitlyn said.

"So Jessica how is things with Y2J?" Ayme asked laughing.

"I know it isn't believable but he is such a sweet heart. I am lucky to have found him." Jessica said.

"How are the kids?" Ayme asked.

"They are great. Getting so big." Jessica answered.

"Don't they all?" Stephanie said.

"Yes they do. How are your girls?" Jessica asked.

"They are great. They have their daddy wrapped around their little fingers." Stephanie said. "They are with their grandma right now. My mom loves watching them"

"Awww how sweet." the girls said in unison.

"So Kaitlyn what is new with you?" Stephanie asked

"She is going on a date with Randy tonight." Ayme said.

"Ayme you have a big mouth. Ugh why couldn't you let me tell them?" Kaitlyn said.

"Are you serious? Randy asked you out? He hasn't asked anyone out for a date since he has been in WWE." Stephanie said.

"That is what Ayme said. That he never asked girls out on a date. Would take them to bed but never asked them on a date." Kaitlyn said.

The girls talked more as they ate their food. When they were done eating they decided to go back to the hotel. Kaitlyn said she had to get ready for her date. When they got back to the hotel the ladies were walking in and Ayme saw Nikkie in the lobby. She thought back to when she and John kissed in front of her. She took out her phone and texted John. "John Nikkie is in the lobby and we just walked in. Do you want to mess with her again? Ayme" she waited for a response. Her phone beeps. "The guys and I will be right there." he responded.

"Girls come here. Want to see something fun?" Ayme asked the girls

"Yes what is going to happen?" Stephanie asked.

"Just watch. Look towards the elevator" Ayme said as the elevator opened and out walked all the guys with John in the front.

"John" Ayme said while running up to him jumping in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"She is going to have some fun with this" Kaitlyn said to Stephanie and Jessica. "She and John did this earlier."

Ayme and John were really getting into it. He was grabbing her ass pulling her up closer to him. He kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan. Her hands explored him. They both quickly looked at Nikkie. Nikkie was completely mad. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. The two "lovers" made their way to the elevator as the elevator closed they saw Nikkie run away in tears. "Oh that was fun" Ayme said while letting go of John. John grabbed hold of her again and kissed her passionately. "You are not getting away from me that easily Ayme." John said whispering in her ear and he started nibbling on it.

"Oh Nikkie finally got told. Well basically. She has wanted John for a while now." Stephanie said. "Don't you have to get ready for a date Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn looked at the clock in the lobby. "Shit yes thanks Stephanie and Jessica. I do have to go." She said while looking at Randy who had a huge smile on his face.

"Well then let's get you ready girl." Jessica said while giving her husband a kiss. "You don't think your going to get ready alone do you?"

"Yea let's get you ready for your date." Stephanie said while giving her husband a kiss. "I will see you in a bit hunny" she said to Hunter

The three ladies went up to Kaitlyn's room they were met at the door by Ayme and John still kissing.

"Do you two need oxygen yet?" Kaitlyn asked while slipping her key into door to open it.

"Ha-ha funny Kaitlyn. John I have to help her so I will talk to you later." she said with a smile.

"Ok babe see you soon" John said turning around and going back to his room. The girls went into Kaitlyn's room. She quickly took a shower and when she came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her she saw that her clothes were everywhere. She looked at her friends and they all had smiles on their faces. Ayme was holding an outfit. "You got this today?" Ayme asked "because I like it. Skinny jeans and the cutest top I have ever seen." The top was one that was looked like the bottom of it was cut diagonally and the top had only one sleeve. It was a revealing top. The top part of the diagonal was right under where her bra is. And the bottom part of it went down to the top of her jeans. Since she was wearing a strapless bra she didn't have to worry about the extra strap showing. The color was blue (her favorite color). She took the outfit from Ayme and went into the bathroom and put it on. She looked into the mirror. Ayme was right the top was the cutest. It hit Kaitlyn perfectly. The jeans were a perfect fit also. They fit every curve of her body. She loved the look on her. She went out of the bathroom only to see John standing there. "John what you doing in here?" She asked.

"Sorry I just had to see Ayme again. Can I take her back now?" He said with a smile

"Well aren't you the cutest but no she has to help me with my hair. So shooo" Kaitlyn said "and tell Randy that I will be done in half an hour."

"Ok" John said with a frown. He kissed Ayme softly and left the room

"Sorry Ayme but I need to get ready" Kaitlyn said

"No worries I will see him in a bit." Ayme said.

"Stephanie and I are going to do your hair and Ayme is going to do your makeup." Jessica said

Kaitlyn walked over to the chair and let the ladies do their magic. After about 20 minutes Kaitlyn was finished. Her hair was half up and half down. All with curls but looked cute. Her makeup was natural colors. She looked great. Right as they had finished with her there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked

"It's Randy. Are you ready?" Randy said

"Almost. Forgot to put shoes on" she said while laughing.

"Well hurry I want to start this date." Randy said.

"Awww" the girls said in unison.

Kaitlyn put some heels on that Ayme picked out and opened the door. Randy was standing there with a black silk shirt on that had the top 3 buttons unbuttoned. And black jeans. He looked hot. She quickly hugged the girls and said thank you and then off her and Randy went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Date**

Randy took Kaitlyn by the hand as they were leaving the hotel. She looked fabulous. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Randy was so nervous about tonight. He didn't want anything to go wrong. He had showered and got dressed up. Kaitlyn looked over at Randy and he seemed to be staring at him. "Randy are you ok?" she asked

"You're just so damn beautiful" he said.

She started to blush as she squeezed his hand. They walked to the car and he opened the door for her. She slipped into the front seat and he closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side. He opened the door and got in. He put the key into the ignition and started the engine. He looked over to Kaitlyn and a smile came upon his face. He thought she was so beautiful. He feels the same way about Kaitlyn as he felt about Lisa. Wait? Could it be love? No he can't be in love with Kaitlyn can he? He put the car into drive and started driving out of the parking lot. He grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and brought it up to his lips. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight sexy."

"No problem Randy. I am so happy to be here with you." she said with a smile. She looked up at Randy and started shaking.

"What's wrong Kaitlyn? Are you ok?" Randy asked noticing she was shaking.

"I am fine. I am just nervous. I haven't been this happy in a long time." she said.

"Same here. So are you ready to have some fun?" Randy said.

"We better have fun Orton. If we don't you will get a power slam." She said with a smile.

"Oh really? That sounds like it could be fun. Who knows how this date will end up?" Randy said with a smirk.

"Oh you're bad Orton. I think I like that." Kaitlyn said

"You have no idea." Randy said.

"So where are we going?" Kaitlyn asked

"It's a surprise. But I know you will like It." he said.

"Oh I better." she said with a smile

She felt herself calm down. She knew she would enjoy tonight. She had been dreaming of dating Randy for the longest time. Their age difference didn't even seem to matter. Six years isn't so bad right. They can be happy they just can't let people get them down. She knew there would be some people who think Randy and she shouldn't be together. Her best friends think they are good together so she has no reason to worry. The people she cares about are supportive. They drive for 30 minutes and then pull into a parking lot.

"Pappas Bros. Steakhouse? Really? You want me to eat steak?" Kaitlyn jokingly asked.

"Is that ok? We can go somewhere else if you want. I am sorry I thought you liked steak." Randy said with a scared look on his face.

"I do like steak I was just playing." Kaitlyn said acting innocent.

Randy got out of the car and went around and opened Kaitlyn's door. He put his hand out to help her out of the car. She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. He brought her close to him. "Playing huh? I can play too. Wanna see?" With that he lifted her onto his shoulder and carried her into the restaurant. She was laughing all the way. They got into the restaurant and he put her down grabbing her hand again. This time tangling his fingers with hers. He loved the way her hand felt in his. He looked down to her with his blue eyes. He smiled as he saw her move her hair from in front of her eyes. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe how long it took for him to realize how he felt about her. Just the way she is. She isn't stuck up or full of herself. She genuinely cares about people. They sat down at their table and looked at the menu. "Oh everything looks so good here. What you going to get Randy?" Kaitlyn said.

"I don't know. I am thinking the best steak on the menu. How about you?" he asked.

"I was thinking just that." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Oh my god you look breath taking tonight." Randy said shyly

"Thank you Randy. You look sexy tonight" Kaitlyn said while blushing. "I can't believe I said that."

"Why didn't you mean it?" Randy asked

"Oh I did mean it. You look sexy enough to eat." She said

"Oh really? I do? Well you look scrumptious also babe." Randy said.

"What can I get you two to drink?" the waitress asked

"I want a corona. And what do you want babe?" Randy said

"I will have the same as him please." Kaitlyn answered.

"Ok I will be right back with those." The waitress said while walking away.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Randy said.

"Randy she is doing her job. She didn't know what we were talking about." Kaitlyn said.

"I know I just don't want to be interrupted when I tell you that you are the most…." Randy was interrupted again.

"Here you go and what can I get you to eat tonight? Maybe some appetizers?" the waitress asked. She looked at Randy and knew he wasn't happy. "I am sorry for interrupting sir. Let me get your order then I will be out of your hair until it's cooked" she added with a smile

"We want some mozzarella sticks. And some wings." Randy said. "Kaitlyn you can order what you want first."

"I will have the new York steak medium rare with fries and a salad with ranch dressing." Kaitlyn said.

"Wow how did you know that is what I wanted Kaitlyn? I will have the same as her. And can you please bring us a pitcher of water." Randy said.

"I sure will sir and again I am sorry for interrupting you two. I am glad to see love is still out there. It gives me hope" the waitress said. She walked away and Randy and Kaitlyn looked at each other. "Love" they both said in unison.

"Anyways you were saying Randy?" Kaitlyn said getting back to what was being said before their order was taken.

"Oh yes I think you are the most beautifully caring woman with the biggest heart and the sexiest body I have ever seen." Randy said as the pitcher of water was delivered. Randy looked up at the waitress and she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and walked away. "That woman was crying"

"I think she heard what you said. I am having a hard time not crying. Thank you Randy thank you so much for the compliment." she said with tears in her eyes. She was trying hard not to cry because she didn't want her make up running. She smiled at Randy who smiled back. Randy extended his hand onto the table Kaitlyn took her hand and reached and got his hand. They sat there holding hands and talking. The appetizers finally came. He took a mozzarella stick and dipped it in marinara and put it up to Kaitlyn's mouth. "Here sexy have a bite." Randy urged.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth slightly as he slowly put the mozzarella stick into her mouth. She had bitten it and slowly pulled away. "You can have the rest." She said with a smile. "Mmmmm tastes so good."

She then took another stick and put it up to his lips. "Your turn Randy." But before Randy could open his mouth enough she shoved the stick into his face. He looked at her. She had a wide grin on her face. Oh how he loved to see that grin. He could fall for that grin. Wait he was already falling. He had fallen. He had fallen hard. As he looked at her he saw her expression had changed. "What is wrong Kaitlyn?" he asked as their man dishes came. He let the waitress leave. "Kaitlyn you are worrying me."

"The other day when we got the new scripts. When you came to my room you had been crying. I know its none of my business but since you are the strongest person I know inside that ring outside that ring. Well I have to just wonder. If you don't want to tell me then I will drop it. But I want you to know that I will always be here if you need to talk." she explained.

He wanted to tell her about Lisa. She needs to tell her about Lisa. But he was afraid. Afraid that even though the accident was an accident that she would leave him. It had been 17 years and yes the pain should have subsided by now. But until now no one even compared to Lisa. But now the most beautiful woman in the world was sitting in front of him. Yes he would tell her. He would tell her the entire story. He owed her that right.

His voice was weak as he began. He told her everything. That he and Lisa kept their love secret from Ayme. That the accident caused him to become best friends with his lost love. That although it was Ayme he went to protect that night that it was Lisa that had called him. He told her that every year on the same day he hide himself from the world and just cried. How he forced himself to be strong for Ayme's sake. That when she got into depression it was bad that he had to stay with her so she didn't do something stupid. That she blamed the accident on herself. Even though the accident was caused by a drunk driver. How he thought that if he was still her partner at work that she would never want to be with anyone ever. He told her that he told John what had happened and that John said that he would help her in any way possible also. As he finished the story he looked at her. Searching her face. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. With tears in her beautiful eyes. She got up out of her chair and sat on his lap. She took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She slowly lifted his head as she lowered her head. She brought him into a long passionate kiss. They stayed that way for awhile. When she broke the kiss she leaned down to his ear "you don't have to be strong alone anymore." she whispered as she got up off his lap and returned to her chair. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I will always be here with you. I am not planning on going anywhere" she stated

Randy clenched her hand and didn't let go the whole time they ate. This made it hard to cut the steak. They talked some more. She asked him questions about Ayme and Lisa. She asked if he always wanted to wrestle. Even though his father, grandfather, and uncle were all in the WWE. She asked him if he had any other passions. He told her that he at one point wanted to become an astronaut. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? I can't picture you in one of those suits." she said.

"Well I was 2 at the time so I can't either." He laughed as she looked at him with a frown.

"Oh that wasn't nice Randy. I think I might power slam you tonight." With a sparkle in her eye and a smile grazing her beautiful lips. "If you're lucky that is."

He was about to say something when someone came up behind him. He looked at Kaitlyn's face and there was a little look of horror on her face. He turned around and there stood her ex-boyfriend and her ex-best friend. Standing there hand in hand. He shot daggers at CM Punk. He and Punk didn't get along. In fact he couldn't stand CM Punk. Ever since he joined the company CM Punk and Randy Orton have been enemies. Not just in the ring but outside of the ring. And he knew what he had done to Kaitlyn and that pissed him off even more. He had even gone as far as trying to get Ayme to go out with him, probably because he thought Ayme and he were more than friends. His girlfriend was sad. That is the best word he could come up with. AJ and CM Punk had an onscreen relationship until the storyline changed but as he put it "he digged crazy chicks" AJ onscreen was crazy. She looked crazy and acted crazy. Punk and AJ had been together since they were together onscreen. Randy looked back at Kaitlyn as it looked like she wanted to cry.

~flashback. Randy's pov~

Punk and Kaitlyn were together for about 6 months when Punk tried to take their relationship to the next level without her permission. He had forced himself on her and was trying to rape her when Ayme walked in. Ayme ran and got me and John and as we got to her locker room we heard her try to scream. We kicked the door in and as I grabbed a hold of Punk John went to Kaitlyn's side. I pushed Punk against the lockers. I grabbed hold of him and started pounding on his face. I then threw him on the floor and started stomping on his torso. I fell onto him and started punching him again. I looked over at Kaitlyn and I saw Ayme next to her. I continued to beat the shit out of Punk. I saw red that is all I saw. Soon I felt someone trying to get me up. Someone was trying to stop me from killing the arrogant asshole. I looked up and it was John. John told me that Punk wasn't worth it. I gave a struggle but couldn't break free of John's grip. I let him pull me up and when I got up I saw every superstar gathered. They had been there to see the fight. They knew what Punk tried to do and they all patted me on the back or shook my hand and said "well done." I left Punk with a broken nose, 4 broken ribs, a broken wrist and many many bruises and cuts.

~end flashback~

He avoided Randy after that. When he saw Randy coming he usually ducked into a room. Once he went into John's locker room. John punched him for that.

"I see you finally got what you have wanted Kaitlyn" AJ said. Bringing Randy out of his thoughts. He wondered what she meant by that. Randy stood up and faced Punk and his girlfriend. Punk took a step back. Randy had fire in his eyes and Punk knew that look very well. "Is there something we can help you with?" Randy asked. "Or do you want your ass kicked again Punk? And since I don't harm women I will have to kick your ass twice once for you and once for you midget girl there."

Randy saw fire in AJ's eyes. She was mad. She wanted to jump on him and rip his eyes out. Randy looked at Punk and saw Punk's hand grab AJ before she could jump on me. "Leave now Punk or I will make the last beating I gave you look like you were at the park and fell down. This one will make you look like you had been run over several times." With that Punk took AJ's hand and pulled her towards their table which was on the other side of the restaurant. Randy turned around and saw a big smile on Kaitlyn's face. He took his chair and moved it to her side. He was gonna sit next to her instead of across from her. He turned to her and kissed her neck softly "don't worry the big bad Punk wont come around you anymore. At least not while I am around and I don't plan on going anywhere" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it. She looked at him and smiled. He pulled away and they continued to eat. He looked at her "what did she mean?" He asked

"What?" She asked

"When she said "I see you finally have what you wanted"" he asked

"Randy. AJ use to be my best friend so she knows a thing about me and one of those things is I have always wanted you. Even before you beat the shit out of Punk for trying to rape Me." she said.

With a big smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye he leaned in and kissed her beautiful lips. They finished eating and decided to go get desert somewhere else. Randy got out of his chair and held his hand out. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. He didn't let go of her hand. As they walked to the counter to pay Randy looked at Punk. Punk's face was pure white. Randy could see the fear in Punk's face. That put a smile on Randy's face. He paid for their food and they walked towards the car hand in hand. He brought her hand up to his lips as they got to the car. He opened the passenger side door for her to get in. Not letting go of her hand until he had to he gave it another kiss. He closed the door and went around to driver's side. He got in and put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started and they made their way out of the parking lot. As they left the parking lot he felt her hand on his leg. He had a huge smile on his face. "Where did you want to get the desert?" Randy asked as he felt her tighten her grip on his leg.

"Grocery store." she said with a smirk

"Really a grocery store? Why there?" He asked

"I don't know what I want yet and there is a wider selection there. Isn't that ok?" she said

"Ok grocery store it is." he said with a smile

He drove a little bit and found a grocery store. He got out and went around to the other door. He opened it and reached out his hand and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the store. She got a cart and started right for the cakes. "Why did she get a cart" Randy wondered to himself. She got a cake and pie and looked at Randy.

"What kind of cake do you like? And what kind of pie do you like?" she asked

"I like chocolate cake and can't I have you as my pie?" Randy asked seductively.

She giggled "you can have me anytime. But what is your favorite kind of pie?" she asked again

"I like pumpkin, banana cream, and coconut cream." RAndy said with a smirk on his face.

She put all kinds in the cart then moved on to ice cream. She looked at the ice cream with wonder. "What kind of ice cream do you like?" she asked smiling at him

"Maple nut" he said.

She put maple nut and neopolotine in the cart. She made her way to the whipped cream and put some in the cart. Then she moved to the fruits. She got some of each kind of fruit. Apples, oranges, bananas, peaches, nectarines, plums, and all the rest of the fruits. Randy looked at her in confusion. "Are you still hungry even after that big steak?" He asked

"No not for food this is desert isn't it? And I always have time for desert" she answered. She then went to some toppings. She put nuts, crumble and sauces in the cart. When she finally said she was done they went to the counter. Randy pulled out his wallet and paid for the "deserts" with a smile on his face he grabbed all the bags and started walking towards the exit. "Are you coming Kaitlyn?" He asked

Just then he felt her hand take his arm. And he smiled down at the beautiful woman looking up at him. The made their way to the car. Randy put the groceries in the back seat and then opened her door for her. She closed the gap between them and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft and passionate kiss. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. They stood like that for probably a minute but it felt like longer. She pulled away and got into the car. He closed the door and went around to the driver's side. He got in and put the key in the ignition and started the car. As they were heading out of the parking lot her hand was back on his leg. The rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet. They got to the hotel and he got out of the car and went around opening her door. She got out with his help of course and as Randy got the groceries out of the back seat he felt his ass being smacked. He looked at her as she ran into the hotel. Randy grabbed the bags and ran into the hotel after her. She was at the elevator when Randy got into the hotel. He notices the door had opened and as she was getting into the elevator he saw another site. Punk was in the elevator. Kaitlyn didn't see Punk but he saw her. He had a smirk on his face when the elevator door closed before Randy could get inside. Randy put the bags down and got out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello" John answered the phone.

"John Punk is in the elevator alone with Kaitlyn. The doors closed before I could get in. Please go to the elevator. Keep him on our floor until I get there." With that Randy hung up. His friend got up from where he was. This was on his bed cuddling with Ayme. "What's wrong John?" She asked

"Punk is alone in the elevator with Kaitlyn. That was Randy just now on the phone." he said

With that Ayme stood up and was heading to the door. Her hand was caught by John's. They walked hand in hand to the door and went down the hall to the elevator. They got there just in time to see Kaitlyn on the floor and Punk over her. Kaitlyn had been knocked out and Punk was trying to rape her again. John pulled Punk off of her and held his against the wall in the hallway. Ayme grabbed at Kaitlyn but before she could get to her the elevator door closed again and Kaitlyn went down with the elevator. The elevator of to the lobby and when it opened Randy was standing there with the bags. Randy put the bags down and grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She was still unconscious and she had what looked like the beginning of a black eye. He pressed the floor he needed and as they went up to their floor he just stared at her. When they reached the floor the doors opened and there stood Ayme and John and Punk. John still had Punk against the wall. Ayme grabbed the grocery bags as Randy took Kaitlyn into his arms. He got her key out of her back pocket and then carried her to her room. He opened the door and went inside with Ayme following behind him. He put Kaitlyn on her bed. "Stay with her Ayme I have some unfinished business with Punk." Randy said with anger in his voice.

"Ok Randy. I won't leave her side. Well I will to put this stuff away but other than that I will be right here." She said

"Thanks Ayme." he said and he turned and walked out the door. Ayme caught the door before it closed. She made it to where the door stayed open. She quickly put the groceries away and sat on the bed next to the still unconscious Kaitlyn.

"What the hell were you thinking Punk? Did you think you would get away with it? Are you that arrogant that you think you can do anything to anyone and get away with it?" Randy yelled as he got to Punk.

"Would you tell you stooge to let me go?" Punk said

"Stooge? You think I am a stooge? Punk you have no idea the hurt I can bring down on you but you did one thing wrong tonight Punk. You hurt Randy's girl and I don't have to do anything to you because Randy has that look in his eyes. You know that look I am talking about you have seen it before have you not? I don't have to do anything to you Punk. I will just stand back and watch Randy put a world of hurt on you." John said with a smile.

Randy looked at his friend and smiled. "That's right John. You see Punk you happened to try and hurt the woman I am in love with. Did you think you would get away with it? Now I could take you out with just a few punches and I could let John take a few also but what I am going to do is so much better." Randy said.

John looked at his best friend with a surprised look. Randy pulled out his phone and dialed. "911 how may I help you"

"Yes I would like to report an attempted rape. I have the guy right here in front of me" Randy said with a smile.

"Ok sir where are you at?"

Randy gave her the address and told them what floor they were on and what room they would be in. He hung up the phone and turned to Punk. "That is what you get for messing with the love of my life." Randy said. He grabbed Punk and pulled him towards Kaitlyn's door. He looked up and there stood Kaitlyn with a smile on her face. John took hold of Punk as Randy let go of him. He ran and scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her softly

"Did you mean it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Did I mean what?" Randy said

"That I was the love of your life?" she said

"Yes Kaitlyn I did. And I will mean it for the rest of our lives." he said while bringing her into another kiss this time more passionate. They all went into her room where John put Punk onto a chair. John stood next to the door so Punk didn't think to try and leave. Randy looked at Kaitlyn's eye. "Babe your eye looks horrible." He said while looking at Punk.

"I will be fine Randy. Its not the first black eye vie had." She replied with a soft kiss to his lips. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. John opened it and there stood a cop.

"Is there a Mr. Orton here?" The cop asked. Randy stood up and went to the door.

"I am Orton. Please come in." With that the cop came through the door. As the cop came into the room John mysteriously left with cell phone in hand.

"Ok sir what happened here tonight?" officer Troy asked

Randy told him the whole story. From the beginning when Punk tried to rape her the first time. Half way through the story John came back in. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. John opened it and let the people in. There stood Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, and Hunter. "What's going on here?" Vince asked.

"I was telling officer troy what was going on." Randy said.

"Punk tried to rape me. AGAIN." Kaitlyn said.

"Again? When did he try rapping you before?" All three asked.

"About 6 months ago at the arena we were working at." Randy said with a glare to Punk. Randy finished his story to officer troy. Officer troy then walked over to Kaitlyn and looked at her face. He could see the start of a nice black eye. "Ok Miss Bonin I am going to take Mr. Brooks into custody. Charges will be against him. I will let you know what else we come up with." With that he went over to Punk and put handcuffs on him and left the room.

"Why was I not told about any of this Kaitlyn?" Vince asked.

"I was embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. Besides Randy had beaten the shit out of him for it." She said smiling at Randy.

"Oh that must have been when he mysteriously had broken ribs, broken wrist, and broken nose. He said he had fallen." Hunter said. We all laughed.

"Hey does anyone want some desert? Got lots." Kaitlyn said.

"Yes she does." Ayme and Randy said in unison

"Well what do you have?" Vince asked

"We have what it takes to make banana splits; we have chocolate cake, pies, ice cream. What do you feel like?" She said

They all said what they wanted. Randy and Kaitlyn dished it all out. They all sat there talking more about what had happened. Randy started thinking about the date. He had so much fun that he didn't want it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the incident with Punk Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince left Kaitlyn's room after their deserts of course. That just left John, Ayme, Kaitlyn and Randy there.

"So how was the date? Other than the Punk thing?" John asked his best friend

"It was great. She is so amazing. I just can't get enough of her." Randy said while looking across the room to Kaitlyn. John and Randy were talking at almost a whisper so Kaitlyn and Ayme couldn't hear them. "John I think I am in love with her. It's been so long. I mean Lisa was my first love. I miss her but with Kaitlyn well she makes me feel things vie never felt before. I am scared of this feeling man"

"Randy those feelings are just that. They are feelings. You can't help how you feel. If you love her or you feel like you love her then you can't hold back. I know how she feels about you. Ayme told me how Kaitlyn feels about you. If you think there are the love feelings there then you have to find out for sure. Man you are lucky she is great. I say go for it man." John explained.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ayme said while walking up to her best friend and the man she loves.

"Nothing Ayms. We are just talking." Randy said. He knows that Ayme knows him probably better than he knew himself so he hoped she would just drop it and move on.

"I don't really believe you Randy but I will drop it." Ayme said.

"Thanks Ayms" Randy said.

"So since it's late I am tired. I need to sleep." Kaitlyn said with a yawn.

"You two go I am going to make sure Kaitlyn is ok." Randy said to his two best friends.

"Ok have a good night Randy. I hope you feel better tomorrow Kaitlyn." John said.

After John and Ayme left Randy went over to Kaitlyn who was lying in her bed. Randy lay next to her and looked at her beautiful eyes. "Are you feeling ok?" Randy asked.

"Yea Randy I am ok. Just have a headache from when Phil hit me." Kaitlyn said.

Randy reached and touched her black eye and leaned down and kissed it. "I am sorry baby. I should have been with you. Can you ever forgive me?" Randy asked

"Baby there is nothing to forgive. I was the one that ran ahead of you and into the elevator. I should have looked in the elevator before getting in. This is entirely my fault." Kaitlyn said lowering her head in shame.

"No this is not your fault. It is Phil's fault. He shouldn't have dared to do this to you. And what you heard me say. Yes I did mean it." Randy said.

"Randy since the day I got to the WWE I have loved you and have wanted you. I have wanted you all to my self. I know you have lost love and I know I will never replace Lisa but I do want to do my best to help your heart heal and help you love again." Kaitlyn said.

"You already have Kaitlyn. Because of you I have found love again. You have healed my heart. I will always love Lisa but you are the one that has my heart now. I promise to always be here for you." Randy said.

Kaitlyn smiled and leaned into Randy and gave him a soft but passionate kiss. Randy leaned into the kiss even more putting his hand at the back of her neck pulling her in closer to him. He knew that if he didn't stop the kiss now that he would not be able to stop the rest of his body. He wanted Kaitlyn bad and he was about ready to lose control. His tongue brushed her bottom lip wanting entrance into her mouth. She granted entrance by slowly opening her mouth. Randy's tongue dove into her mouth searching it's every nook and curve. He loved the taste of her lips and her mouth. He realized that the kiss was working its magic on his lower region and knew he needed to stop. He forced himself to pull away. He looked down at her with lust in his eyes. She looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"Baby why did you pull away? Don't you want me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh god I do want you. I want you so much. That is why I am pulling away. I don't want to go all the way right now because I do want you. I may not look like it or act like it but I am an old fashioned guy. I want this to be proper. I love you so with respect to you I will force myself to wait until after we are married." Randy said.

"Married?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes. I know we are not ready right now to get married but with the way I feel about you I just have a feeling that we will be married some day. I am going to go to my own room right now unless you want me to stay here. And only if you can keep your hands to yourself." Randy said with a smile.

"I will behave myself baby. Please stay with me." Kaitlyn said.

"Ok I will stay. I love you Kaitlyn" Randy said.

"Thank you. I love you too Randy." Kaitlyn said.

Randy got up and took his shirt off and then his pants leaving himself in only his boxers. He slipped into bed pulling Kaitlyn closer to him. He brushed his lips across her cheek and fell asleep. It was the best sleep he had in a long time.

Meanwhile John walked Ayme to her room. He leaned down to give her a kiss when she threw her arms around his neck bringing him down hard on her awaiting lips. They stayed there and kissed long and passionately for a few minutes. John knew he wanted Ayme more than anything. He knew that if they did something now that he could potentially not have anything with her. He wanted to be with her forever. He had strong feelings for her and he knew that Randy was ok with it. Oh god Randy. They can't do anything here Randy could come back at any moment. He reluctantly pulled away from Ayme. "What's wrong John?" Ayme asked.

"Nothing Ayme. I do want you but I also want a life with you and I know that if we do something now that it could ruin what we could possibly have. Plus Randy could come back at any moment." John explained.

"You are worried about Randy coming back? Did you not hear him when he told her that he loved her? He is staying with her tonight. Trust me. I know him pretty well you know. Plus we have his blessing remember." Ayme said.

"Yes I remember but that doesn't mean that I don't want him to walk in on us. And he might be staying with her tonight but he could come back in the morning early. You know how he loves his morning workouts." John said.

Ayme did know Randy and his morning workouts. She knew John was right but she didn't want to John to go. "If you won't stay in my room then I will stay in yours. I promise to behave myself. Please." Ayme said.

"Ok come with me you sexy mink you." John said with his million dollar smile. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards his room. They got to his hotel room and opened the door and they walked in. He pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss. He then pulled away and took his shirt off then sat down on the bed and took his shoes and socks off then stood up and took off his jeans. He was now down to his boxers. He then went over to his bed and got under the covers. "There is one of my shirts in the drawer of the dresser that you can wear. What do you say?" John said.

Ayme walked over to the dresser. She took out a blue John Cena shirt. She went into the bathroom and removed all her clothes except her panties and put on his shirt and went out of the bedroom. John looked up at her as she left the bathroom "damn baby I think you wear my shirt better than I do." John said.

"Of course I do John. I got all the right curves you just don't have." Ayme said.

"Oh baby you got the curves that make me go crazy." John said.

"Remember to behave when I get in that bed John." Ayme said while making her way to the bed. She pulled back the covers and got in bed snuggling up to John. They soon found their way into dream land.

The next morning the four friends woke up rather early. John and Randy both woke up at 5 like usual to do their workouts. And as usual they met in the gym. "Hey Randy how was your night?" John asked as he sees her best friend.

"Was good. I told Kaitlyn how I truly felt. How was your night?" Randy asked in return.

"Man it was wonderful. Ayme stayed in my room." John said.

"WHAT? You slept with Ayme?" Randy asked

"Well yes. Randy we literally slept. We both decided to take it slow in our relationship. I thought you have given us your blessing." John asked

"I have John but I don't want either of you hurt. Kaitlyn and I decided to take it slow also. Shall we get this workout started?" Randy asked

"Ok let's go." John said with a smile. The two friends started their workout. After 2 hours they went from their workout to practice. That is when they were joined by their girls. "Hey baby did you sleep well?" John asked Ayme when she came up to him.

"Oh yea. I had a good sleep until you left the bed." Ayme said.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked. "You two slept together?" she asked while looking between John and Ayme.

"Yes we slept. That is all we did. We decided to take it slow." Ayme said while going over to John to kiss him.

"Oh well that is ok. Randy and I are taking it slow also." Kaitlyn said while going over to her Randy to give him a kiss.

"Ok enough of the mushy stuff lets get this practice going. We need to adjust to this new set up now." Randy said while going over to the ring. The others followed close behind. It was true they have to adjust a lot. John was use to wrestling with Kaitlyn and Randy was use to wrestling with Ayme. Something is for sure though Randy couldn't wait to wrestle with his love Kaitlyn. Much to work on and only a few days until the big switch on RAW.


End file.
